


A Little "Eye Magic"

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go back to Aaron's place to see how serious he was in regard to the "gay thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little "Eye Magic"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey2y5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/gifts).



Aaron wasn't as surprised as he should have been when Dean came back to his place, freshly showered. The Golem sighed and stomped off to who knows where. What Aaron was surprised by was Sam standing behind him, looking sheepish. He ushered them in, grabbing the last of the beers and watching them awkwardly dance around talking about what they came here for. Any and all small talk was exhausted before Sam finally got his nerve. "My brother thinks you're cute. I think you're cute and if you wanted. . ."* 

Aaron chokes a little on his beer, forcing the gulp down painfully. “You’re serious?” he asks, gasping. “‘Cause if this is payback for the gay thing at the bar earlier, it’s really not -“

His words get cut off as Dean walks over and plucks the beer bottle from between his finger and sliding one warm, calloused hand under Aaron’s chin. Dean’s lips are warm and soft, coaxing Aaron to respond, then pulling back. He’s smiling when Aaron opens his eyes, a little shy and a lot curious. Aaron barely has time to blink when a bigger hand is tugging his chin the other direction.

Sam’s kiss is a demand, consuming and it takes Aaron by surprise. The gaze Sam levels him with is calculating, fiery enough to make him gulp nervously. 

“In or out, Aaron. You decide. It’s not often we’re willing to share.” Sam’s tone is final, and there’s no way Aaron is going to miss out on this. 

“Yes. In, I’m so in,” he breathes out, arching up towards Sam’s mouth. Sam only lingers a moment before dragging Aaron to his feet, and between him and Dean they’ve got him stripped by the time they make it to the bedroom. Shoving him back onto the mattress, the brothers turn their attention on each other, meeting in a ferocious kiss as they shed clothing. 

Aaron can’t help but groan at the sight of the men in front of him, stroking his cock with one hand as he watches Sam and Dean kiss and stroke one another. The sounds makes Sam laugh into Dean’s mouth, and they break apart to turn heated gazes toward the man on the bed. He feels pinned under those looks, vulnerable at the hands of guys much bigger than him. 

“Go on, Dean,” Sam says, nudging his brother forward. “He was your gay thing. Show him what you’ve been thinking about since the bar.” 

Dean’s cheeks flush pink as he steps toward the bed, legs folding gracefully under him as he drops to his knees between Aaron’s spread legs. 

“Fuck,” the other man curses, jaw dropping as Dean tugs him closer to the end of the bed. “Fuck, oh  _fuck_.” Wet heat, suction, and before he realizes it, Aaron has his fingers twined in Dean’s short hair, hand following the bobbing motion of his head as he works Aaron’s cock. Sam’s watching them intently, muscled arms crossed over his chest and somehow ignoring the very hard cock between his legs. 

“He can take more, if you help. Take it nice and easy, though, you have to work him down.” 

Although startled by the input, Aaron follows Sam’s advice, gingerly coaxing Dean further and further down his cock until his full length is buried in Dean’s mouth and throat. Dean comes up gasping a little, pulling off to nuzzle against Aaron’s thigh while he catches his breath. It doesn’t last long though, because Sam is pulling him to his feet, and they clamber on the bed together, using strong arms to drag Aaron up the bed with them. 

 _Ravished_ , he thinks.  _This must be what they mean by ravished._

Sam and Dean are everywhere. Strong hands, nipping mouths, searching fingers all wind him up and break him down. Aaron’d beg if he could catch his breath, would try to lead if he thought either of them would follow, but it’s clear that Sam is leading Dean, and they’re both leading him. 

It’s a bit of a shock when Dean slides up, swinging his leg over so that he’s straddling Aaron’s hips. He rolls a condom on Aaron’s cock and sinks down quickly onto him, stealing his breath in a choked gasp. 

_When did he even-_

There isn’t time to think, though. Dean moans, tossing his head back and works up a pace riding Aaron. Sam shuffles to kneel up beside him, tugging Aaron’s face towards his cock, teasing the wet tip along his lips before shoving inside. It’s work to take Sam in, his cock thick enough to be daunting, but the younger Winchester is accommodating enough to stroke with one hand what won’t fit into Aaron’s mouth. 

He feels used - and honestly, that’s probably what they’re doing; not that he minds - Dean taking what he wants from Aaron’s cock while Sam fucks his mouth. It’s too good to complain, almost too good to be real. Goddamn, he’s not going to last long like this. He tries to give back as good as he’s getting, struggling to keep pace with mouth and hips, but it pays off when both brothers pick up the pace, panting loudly.

Sam, to his surprise, is the first to come, filling his mouth in bitter spurts that he swallows quickly, laving his tongue just under the head of the younger man’s cock to draw out as much of orgasm as possible. Sam strokes his cheek and slumps back onto the bed, allowing Aaron to turn his full attention to Dean, even though the older brother isn’t far behind. 

It’s easy enough to grasp Dean’s hips, and Aaron braces his feet on the bed so he can fuck up into the other man fast and hard. Dean grunts on every smack of their hips, and he draws one hand up to fist his own cock, coming quickly in shorts spurts over his fingers and Aaron’s belly. He clamps tightly around Aaron’s cock, and the smaller man can only choke out a cry before he’s coming, too, with a stutter of hips, fingers digging into Dean’s flesh. 

Dean pulls up and off, collapsing to the same side as Sam so his head lands in his brother’s lap. The grin he shoots them both is more than a little goofy and a lot satisfied, especially once Sam starts carding long fingers through his hair.

“Goddamn,” Aaron manages after a moment, still dazed. “You guys really know how to double team someone, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The first paragraph of this fic was written by casey2y5, and the rest is my work as a gift to her.


End file.
